The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog
' ''The Unbearable Lightness Of Being A Dog''' is the 65th arc in ''Housepets!. This arc is the first arc to use the "version 3.0" artistic style for the comic in its entirety. Characters * King * Fox * Bailey * The Wolves Pack ** Miles ** Poncho ** Jack ** Rodney ** Snow ** Lucretia * Sasha * Bino * Neighbor pets * Mr. Bigglesworth * Mr. Bigglesworths' mom * Fido * Sabrina * Joey * Squeak * Raccoons * Daisy * Ralph Plot Having lived most of my life as a human, I can't shake the notion that my life is now weird. For instance, some days I have to remind myself that my girlfriend is a dog. Other days, she reminds me. King runs over to the Lindberg house one day. The moment he knocks on the door, he is pounce-tackled across the yard by Bailey, too quick for Fox to warn him. She just arrived at Babylon Gardens. King and Bailey are clearly happy to see each other. The subject turns serious. While they snuggle, Bailey tells King how her previous owner, Chuck (likely Bill's brother), had to sell the farm and move into an apartment. The apartment was not pet-friendly, so she was taken in by Bill. King frets over the unfairness of her situation, but Bailey takes it in stride. Besides, now she's no longer separated from King by distance. Later, he talks to Fox about it, and he also urges King to lighten up. Back at the wolves' house, Miles tells King that he plans on inviting the entire neighborhood to their house for a Christmas party this year. He's certain the humans can see beyond their being wolves by now and have fun. When King reminds Miles that pets should not be left out, Miles briefly gets the idea of all guests being naked, which squicks King. Eventually, Miles tasks King with delivering the invitations. He already knows who to get to help. King arrives to ask Bailey's help, and finds her crying. She claims she was watching All Dogs Go to Heaven, but King thinks something else is bothering her. She eventually admits to a little homesickness, but she still doesn't believe it's as big a problem as King thinks it is. The argument slowly escalates during the deliveries. Bailey eventually makes it to Sasha's house, and she concurs with a lot of Bailey's thoughts on King, how he frets over things they consider unimportant. Bailey begins to wonder if he's a tiny human in a dog suit, though Sasha takes her literally and suggests checking his teeth to make sure. As the argument between Bailey and King escalates, Bino cuts in, demanding to know if they're the ones "competing" with the Good Ol' Dogs' Club Christmas Party. Bailey reflexively punches Bino's muzzle in. Seeing how angry Bailey is getting, King tries to de-escalate the argument. But he again says the wrong thing, and gets stuffed in a cone collar. At the Christmas Party, King looks around for Bailey, worried she may not show up. He ends up running into wolves Rodney and Snow, and is surprised to find Snow heavily pregnant. Rodney advises King that if he continues to worry about the future, eventually time will run out and he'll miss out on what he has right in front of him. He also says there isn't much to worry about when you have love. Not long after, Bailey arrives, and asks to speak with King in private. Finding a private place, however, is an adventure in and of itself. Especially when King accidentally finds Fido and Sabrina making out in a closet. Fido bluntly tells King to leave. Other issues to various places include Joey trying to keep Squeak from seeking out footpaws for her safety, raccoons raiding the kitchen, Daisy using the garland as a bungee cord, and Ralph looking for Fido. Eventually, they step outside on the patio, underneath mistletoe. Bailey assures King she's no longer upset about their argument, and he means more to her than any stupid argument could ruin. King says that'll make what he's about to do a lot less awkward. With that, King pulls a small gift out of his collar, and gives it to Bailey. As she opens it, revealing a ring, King goes down on a knee, and asks Bailey to marry him. Bailey is completely stumped. She tells King that nobody takes pet weddings seriously. King, however, is serious. He begs Bailey to put aside what other people think. She thinks about it for a good long while. But with an unspoken realization, she suddenly smiles tearfully, and says yes. She kneels down with King and moves to kiss him...before mentioning she never did get around to sniffing his butt. King is exasperated at the ruined romantic moment. Events * Bailey moves from her farm in Kansas to Fox's house in Babylon Gardens because her old owner moved to a non-pet friendly apartment. Bill is now her owner/dad. * Snow is revealed to be pregnant with Rodney's cubs. * King proposes to Bailey and they become engaged. Trivia *The comics All I Want For Christmas and Is You refer to the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/All_I_Want_for_Christmas_Is_You song by Mariah Carey]. Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:2012 Category:King Saga Category:Christmas Category:Romance